Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an add-drop control apparatus, and more particularly to an add-drop control apparatus for enhancing a flexibility, a reliability and a self-healing function-based survivability of a synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) synchronous transfer module-16 (STM-16) optical transfer system which is a synchronous digital transfer system.